Crystals: Gold and Green
by vai01
Summary: Dean can't handle the job of being the vanguard of humans and verunis because of the rise of new enemies. Volsung replaced Dean as the Vanguard. How will Volsung wipe out the new enemies and unite the humans and verunis. Volsung/OC; Fereydoon/OC and more
1. Prolouge

Filgaia..

3 months after Dean was handed the position of being the Vanguard of the Humans and Verunis, a new enemy aroused, the Shedim.

The Shedims are ruthless people from an unknown race. They went around Filgaia bringing panic to the people. Dean tried his best to get rid of the Shedims but his insufficient knowledge in combat strategies and his less understanding in the Veruni race, he was not successful. The people wanted to have a new leader, a leader that is not only knowledgeable in the field of combat but has full knowledge about the two races. They decided it's time to bring back Volsung. The people believed that Volsung will not repeat his past mistakes again because the evil spirit in him is gone. They also believed that he can be the perfect leader for Filgaia. Being a half breed he could easily understand the two sides.

Volsung willingly accepted the position. Learning about the value of allies in his last battle with Dean, he decided to bring back the Four Sentinels to help him in bringing peace to the land of Filgaia. In the three months of Dean's reign as the Vanguard, there were some events in the life of the four. Persephone married Nightburn. Elvis adopted Carol as his own daughter. Fereydoon willingly gave Lucille to Chuck because he knows that they are both in love with each other. While Kartikeya survived the blown he gave to himself and was cured by Elvis. When the four heard that Volsung needed them they gladly came back to help out their old friend and leader.

In just a week, Volsung and his Sentinels already prevented many Shedims attack. Slowly they were closing to completely wiping out the Shedims and again becoming the five most powerful people in Filgaia.

While sitting on his throne, Volsung taught about his duties in uniting the two races. Then suddenly, it came to him. The highest officials in his court were all composed of Verunis. So he thought of including a human to his Sentinels. That human must be the strongest among any other humans for him to match the strength and power his Sentinels have acquired and that human must also have the knowledge to know the right things to do in a given situation. Volsung knows exactly is that human.

* * *

Just wait for the update! I'll be updating within the week! If I don't, just email me. I might be doing something important or just having writers block :]

I don't own Wild arms 5 or anything related to it.


	2. Strongest Human

"It will be okay. Just stay here and keep hidden. Stay here, Judia..."

Tick Tock Tick Tock. The alarm clock went on as it was about to ring and wake up its owner when a hand suddenly hit the button not giving the clock a chance to make a sound.

"Why do I have an alarm clock when I just wake up seconds before it rings?" said the girl to herself. "Hmmm... that dream, I was just a kid then, but why remind me now?"

The girl climbed out of bed and slowly went to the kitchen. She has a long silky blonde hair reaching below her waist and dark green eyes that shimmers even if she just woke up. At the kitchen, she went to have a glass of water when she felt someone inside the house and is slowly approaching her from behind.

"You're good for entering my house without any trouble but if you come any closer, I will kill you" said the girl without turning around.

"Your skills are still top notch to be able to detect my presence, Judia" said the man.

Judia quickly recognized his voice and turned around. "Volsung!"

"Surprised?" said Volsung

"Huh? No, I just never though we'll see each other again since you left when we were just kids" explained Judia

"Well, I just wanted to ask you if you like to join the Sentinels?" asked Volsung

"The Sentinels? Why would I like to join that group?" asked Judia

"I need a human in the Sentinels so that the people will realize that humans and verunis are equal. You are the perfect person for the job" explained Volsung

"Why me? There are a lot of other people who wants that position and I'm not one of those" said Judia

"Why you? It is because you exceed any other human in Filgaia when it comes to combat tactics and knowledge. That's a good reason for me to pick you. I expect you tomorrow morning at the Edir Tower." Answered Volsung

*Slight Chuckle* "Oh, Clarice is fine by the way, she's just in Laila Belle when you MISS her" said Judia

But Volsung left the house without saying a single word. Then the next day came, Volsung called on his Sentinels for a meeting.

"I called you on today so that I can introduced to you the new member of the Sentinels" Volsung explained

"A new member? Where is he?" asked Elvis

"The word "he" is not the word fitted for this person" said Volsung

Then out of nowhere, Judia came from the top floor of the building to the area right beside Volsung. She landed gracefully on her feet like the height of that building didn't even matter her.

"A human girl? Well at least I'm not the only girl in this group now" Persephone said

"To let the people know that we really want to unite the both races, we should put a human in one of the highest positions in this court. I've chosen the best possible person for this position. The strongest of the human race." Explained Volsung

"Strongest of the human race huh? Well while we are bringing in new members, why not hold a ranking match, to know who is the strongest of all? I'm dying to know how "weak" humans are!" said Kartikeya

" Kartikeya! That's enough!" exclaimed Persephone

"That's a good idea, let's do it" said Volsung

"Volsung!" exclaimed Persephone

"A simple show of strength, to know the strongest of the Sentinels" said Volsung

"Mwahahahahah! Let the first fight be between me and the human!" exclaimed Kartikeya.

"Hmphhhh, don't underestimate me" Judia said in very calm manner, not even a sign of fear was in her voice.


	3. Rygs

"Volsung! Are you sure about this? Kartikeya might kill her!" exclaimed Persephone

"I trust in Judia's skills, just look at her" expalined Volsung

Persephone looked at Judia and was shocked of what she saw. Most of the people who come face to face with Kartikeya in a battle have fear completely shown on their faces, but Judia was different. She had a faint smirk in her face, showing confidence and not even one bit of fear.

"Now I see she is not some ordinary human after all" Persephone said to herself

Karitkeya brought out the Golem Arm, his gun and changed his stance so that he can execute the first attack.

"Bwahahahahahah! Your Dead!" said Kartikeya

"You laugh too much" said Judia

Karitkeya made the first move, he sprinted toward Judia but she just smirked. She easily evaded Kartikeya's attack and punched him in the stomach, knocking Kartikeya to the floor. He immediately rose up and tried to punch Judia but Judia caught his hand and locked it between her two arms.

"Move and I'll break your arm" Judia said

"Just try it! You're too weak to do that!" exclaimed Kartikeya

"As you insist" said Judia

Right after Judia said that, she started to rotate Kartikeya's arm. After a few seconds, everyone heard a sound of cracking bones.

"Arrrrggghhhhh!" Kartikeya exclaimed with pain

After hearing Karitkeya's cry, Judia immediately released Karitkeya's arm.

Judia smirked and said "That arm will heal in a week or two. You're lucky I'm not a psycho like you."

"What... What is your name?" asked Kartikeya

"Judia" she said

"Judia, we'll have our rematch soon and when that day comes, I will kill you" said Kartikeya

"I'll be expecting that" by saying this, Judia turned around and approached Volsung

"Well done Judia, Well Persephone doesn't like to fight and Elvis just run off to do some of his experiments, that means you will be fighting my second in command, Fereydoon Rygs" said Volsung

"Rygs? Whre in Filgaia did I hear that name before?" Judia thought

Judia turned around and saw Fereydoon. He was already ready to fight; he had his mask on and was already holding his sword, The Blade of Heaven. Judia frowned and in a single movement of her hands she was already holding a pair of swords for both her hands. Fereydoon sprinted to Judia and wielding his blade towards her but Judia blocked that attack.

"Rygs, I know that family name, I just know it" Judia thought to herself

"Never let your guard down!" Fereydoon shouted

That made Judia come back to her senses but it was too late. Fereydoon knock her out to the floor and was about to strike her with his blade but he just struck the area beside Judia.

"Don't think too much when you're in a fight. You might get distracted" said Fereydoon

Judia rose up and said "I'll keep that in mind"

Fereydoon picked up his blade and went to Volsung, Judia did the same thing.

"That settles it, Fereydoon is still second in command and Judia is third" said Volsung "Judia, Persephone will explain to you what you should do as a Sentinel"

Volsung and Fereydoon left the room and Persephone approached Judia.

"Well done, if you weren't distracted I bet you can match up with Fereydoon's strength." Persephone said

"Yeah, maybe" answered Judia

Persephone chuckled and said "Well now, as sentinels we have certain obligations to Figaia. Fereydoon is the commander-in-chief of the knights, he's the one giving out orders to them, I will handle the technical operations around Filgaia, Elvis will handle the experimental operations, Kartikeya is too brutal to handle anything and as third in command, you will be the general of the knights. You keep the knights in order, you decide who's in and out and you give them orders but remember Fereydoon is still the only one who can give all the major commands, so you work under him when it comes to giving out orders."

"Under Fereydoon huh? That's fine, I guess" said Judia

"That's just our individual tasks, as the Sentinels of Filgaia we make sure that the towns and villages are safe and peaceful and if there are people who are causing trouble we go and..."

"Kick their asses" said Kartikeya, then he left the room laughing out loud

"Uhhh.. Exactly! If it's just a small problem, we can just send out our knights to handle. Well, that's about it, is it clear?" asked Persephone

"Yeah, as long no one comes in my way, I'm cool" said Judia

"Haha, well then, see you tomorrow" said Persephone

After saying that, Persephone left the room.

"I never met or heard about Fereydoon before, but why do I know that name? Rygs"

* * *

Don't get bored! This is just the start, the romance part will soon come. Maybe the chapter after this or the next but i promise you it will come! Tell me what you think about Judia ok?


	4. The Lady in Green

The Golden Tower of Filgaia, built when Dean Stark was the vanguard of humans and verunis. It is where all the knights and the high ranking officials in Filgaia are found. When the golden tower falls in the hands of the Shedims, Filgaia falls with it. But it won't be that easy to seize this tower, knowing that it is the tower of Volsung and his Sentinels, the highest people in Filgaia.

"Hey, have you heard? We have a new general" said a female knight to her fellow knight

"Yes, I was so happy when I heard the news, our old general was psycho and he laughs a lot" said the knight

"I know right? I heard our new general was a human girl, I can't wait to meet her!" said the female knight

"Let's hurry to the Coliseum" said the other knight

At the Golden Tower Coliseum there an stood a man in a white robe and beside her was a long blonde haired girl. Her hair was in pigtails but it still suited her age. (And no, she is not sailor moon just FYI) She wore a green dress reaching two inches above her knee. She wore green high heeled shoes. Her eyes were as green as the forest. Her face looked very serious; she didn't even smile but her face still didn't show any imperfections. Every knight that enters in the coliseum stops for a while just to look at her. After a while, the man in the white robe cleared up his throat and started to talk in a loud voice that the whole coliseum could hear.

"I am Oslow! I'm the right hand of your general, Lady Judia" said the man "As the knights under the third in command of the sentinels, you shall address her as Lady Judia. There are no exceptions. Is that clear?"

"Yes sir!" answered the knights

"As your general, I have few guidelines" explained Judia "If you do something wrong, you're dead. If you disobey my orders, you're dead. If you ever get in my way, you're dead. As long as you don't do those things, you're not dead. Is that clear?"

"Yes Lady Judia!" said the knights in a fearful tone

"Well then! You are all dismissed" exclaimed Oslow

After saying this, Oslow followed Judia out of the coliseum. When the two were already out, the knights started talking to each other.

"Whoa, she's kinda strict and serious" said one knight

"At least she's not like our last general, he tried to kill us all in the first day" said the other knight.

While Judia and Oslow were walking down the corridors leading to the quarters of Judia, they saw a woman standing outside the door. When the woman saw them coming, she quickly approached them.

"I'm guessing your Lady Judia, I'm Claudine. I was assigned to be your secretary" said the girl

"Is that so? Well, just do your job right" replied Judia

"Yes, of course. It's my pleasure to work for one of the Sentinels of Filgaia" said Claudine

"Of course" Judia said without turning her frowned into a smile.

"Lady Judia, you have a meeting with Master Fereydoon to discuss the matter of the knights. We should hurry" told Oslow

"A meeting with Master Fereydoon? Can I come too?" asked Claudine

"Why would you like to come? You don't have any business regarding that matter" said Judia

"Well, you know, you might need me to… serve some coffee or something like that" explained Claudine

Judia looked at her with a pair of suspicious eyes then she said "If you want to come so much then I cannot stop you, just don't be such an inconvenience"

"Yes of course my lady, thank you" Claudine said with a very wide smile on her face

As soon as they reached Fereydoon's quarters, Judia and Fereydoon went straight to work. They discussed some important matters and filled out some paperworks.

* * *

If you are thinking, "Where's Volsung?" "Will he have a lovelife too?". Well, the answer is yes but we will have that part of the story in the next chapters to come. So don't get bored :]


	5. Claudine

"It's been a week since she joined the Sentinels. It has also been a week since they have been working together. Master Fereydoon requested for her assistant because they were just handling the same thing. At first I knew they were just thinking about the work at hand but as the days past, I've noticed that they become closer each day."

"I've noticed Master Fereydoon's smile when he's with her. It was a smile with full joy, there was not a time when he did not smile when he was with her. The way he acts when she's near him. He was always so composed but when she's near he becomes absent-minded. His smile, look and way of speaking, I've noticed it all. It was something he did not show to anyone else, not even me"

"When I was 14 years old, I ran away from home. An old lady named Diana found me and took me in. In her house, I met Master Fereydoon. He was 18 years old back then and at the first sight of him, I feel in love. We easily became friends but he just treated me like his own sister and nothing more. So I decided to keep my feeling to myself. When I was ready to confess my feeling for him, he went away to serve for the new leader of the Radicals. I did not worry about other girls getting his attention because I know he was a very devoted soldier. But now, I know I was wrong"

"I came all this way just to see Master Fereydoon again but I did not expect to see him like this, in love with a woman who might not even know that he loves her. A woman who I think is not worthy of Master Fereydoon's love."

"I am Claudine. I'll save Master Fereydoon from heartbreak and the only way to do it easily is to kill the probable cause of this heartbreak, Lady Judia"

Claudine started to write on her special "Kill Lady Judia" notebook:

Executor

Name: Claudine

Age: 19 years old

Hair: Long reddish pink

Eye Color: Dark Brown

Other info: Very beautiful and pretty! The right person for Master Fereydoon

Criminal

Name: Judia

Age: 22

Hair: Long blonde

Eye Color: I do not really know

Other info: She's going to die! And very ugly (But I must admit, she is quite beautifull)

* * *

This mights be my shortest chapter yet but please don't be upset. This will be the introduction to the love story drama between Judia, Fereydoon and Claudine. Hope you like it. I'll post he next chapter very very soon. Don't get bored and tell me who do you want for Fereydoon, Claudine or Judia?


End file.
